Bugs (Skyrim)
Bugs * At the Sunken Burrow, south west of Riverwood, where water leaves lake Ilialta there is a huge water tile missing and the underwater sunken burrow is clearly visible, along with all the underwater terrain and features. * At the very end of the quest "The Forsworn Conspiracy" in Markarth, you have to meet again with the man called Eltrys. In my quest he is found dead in the Shrine Of Talos, but the game doesn't notice this and the marker stays over his body. I can remove items from his body, exit the shrine, reload an earlier save point in the quest, but nothing happens. Therefore I advice you to save from the beginning of this quest. (PS3 Version) * When you get hit by a giant you often get sent flying hundreds of meters. * Regardless of which race the player chooses at the beginning of the game, some NPCs will still call the character a Nord. * Jumping off a cliff while riding a horse will kill the horse, but the player will still survive. * In the Riverwood Trader, after activating the golden claw quest, you will sometimes be unable to open the door to leave if the sister walks out before you. * Slaugherfish stop you from fast traveling, and you can't kill them because you cant use weapons underwater. Glitches *Campfires do not hurt you. *Players have no shadow in the first person camera. *If you are outside, raindrops falling through objects, like roofs etc. ( just like in oblivion ). Exploits Leveling up Exploit -''' When the beginning scene is finished you'll follow and Imperial to a small fort where you can continue to follow the Imperial or a Stormcloak (you can follow either for this to work). Whom ever you chose to follow will give you a small tutorial of the game as you escape the turmoil created in the beginning scene. As you go through the tutorial you will come to an under ground cave where you'll be taught how to perform sneak attacks. At this point you'll be asked to either sneak attack a bear or sneak past it. Instead of doing either of these you can enter sneak mode and go behind which ever NPC is giving you the tutorial and attack him over and over again with no consequence since he will not retaliate or die. You can use this to level up your one-handed, sneak, two-handed, and destruction skills. I'ts better to get them into a corner because when you hit him he will be pushed forward. This is very useful if you're willing to put the time into it. '''Bucket exploit Npc's cant see any crimes while you put a bucket basket or kettle on their head. Removing "Stolen" Flag on Items While standing in front of someone, preferebaly someone you are in good relation with, drop the item in front of them and they will pick up the item and give it to you. This removes the "stolen" flag and it will now be your item. Please remove if this is meant to be. Notes Bethesda announced that certain "entertaining" bugs will be kept in Skyrim instead of being fixed, this bugs may be but is not limited to: giants sending you flying and the "no crime can be seen" if a bucket is on their head. Sources Entertaining glitches source Category:Skyrim Category:Bugs